csofandomcom-20200223-history
BALROG-IX
BALROG-IX or Balrog-9 is a pair of melee battle gauntlets developed by Aegis Institute as part of the Balrog series. Overview BALROG-IX is the melee weapon developed by Aegis Laboratory. Primary attack promotes fast punching while the secondary attack delivers massive explosive punch after charging it. Advantages *High damage *Moderate attack rate *Critical damage when the target receives a direct hit *Able to perform explosive attacks *Does not affect player's speed *Moderate knockback towards zombies *Explosions can go though walls Disadvantages *Cannot do one-hit kill (unless you fully charged the gauntles) *Low attack range *Only available for a limited time *Can only purchasable with cash *Has delay when using the secondary mode Release date This weapon was released alongside with Behind on: *South Korea: December 6, 2012. There was a resale on 25 July 2013. *Hong Kong/Taiwan: 7 December 2012. There was a resale on 20 August 2013. *Japan: 20 December 2012. There was a resale on 23 October 2013. This weapon released alongside Contact on: *Singapore/Malaysia: September 11, 2013. Tips Balrog-9 appears as a pair of metallic gauntlets that are used for CQB ('''C'lose Q'uarter '''B'attles)'' and is equipped with the '''Balrog Charging System. It inflicts high damage to zombies and an even more higher damage when using its secondary attack. Equipped with the Balrog Charging System, the targeted enemy will be knocked by an intense explosion caused by this weapon's secondary attack. Since the attack range of the Balrog-IX is lower than its predecessor, the Skull-9, Balrog-IX is supported with a more faster attack rate. Overall= *The secondary attack has a bit shorter range than primary attack. (regardless explosive attack) *When not wearing Kevlar and Helmet, 1 hit to the head or 1 direct hit with secondary mode will instantly kill you, so remember to buy it. *Just like Wakizashi, it has some delay when you miss your target, but not as long as Katana. If compared, The delay time is further than Wakizashi and Master Combat knife. |-| Normal matches= *In Original, It takes about 2-3 hits to the body with mode 1 to knock you down. *Be aware of their existence in knife matches. Balrog-9 users might use hit-and-run tactics very efficiently with secondary explosive punch mode. |-| Scenario= *Do a secondary hit on a mini bosses to knock them away. *Balrog-9 can break walls in no time. *Use A mode to rush/break walls and B mode to cover teammates/rescue yourself from being surrounded. *Due to moderate range, Balrog-9 is not suitable to confront mini bosses unless you have proper skills. |-| Zombie Infection= *It is the best to use A mode for surprise. Use B mode to confront them directly. Remember to aim for the head. 1 hit with B mode directly to the head or to the back can cause about 2000-2175 damage to the target (consider that zombie has armor points, if not, the damage can goes up to an epic ammount of 3000+) and making them very vulnerable to long-range weapons. *Balrog-9 can reduce zombie's armor quickly. *It takes about 9-12 hit to the head with A mode to kill an origin zombie with 14000 health points. *Combine with Bloody Blade ability for massive damage output. *Work the best on Light-type zombies. *When confronting Heavy-type Zombies, keep a distance and predict the movement of the zombie because their knockback and stun resistances are usually very high. Tactics facing Balrog-9 users *Balrog-9 users are very fast, powerful and dangerous with their knuckles, only with 1-2 hit to the body in normal matches is enough to take you down. So, confront them with caution. *Keep an eye on their weapon, because most Balrog-9 user will use B mode first instead of A mode. Use this as an advantage. *Remember to buy Kevlar + Helmet to prolong your life. *Surprise attack is recommended. Gallery File:Balrog9_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog9_charging.png|Ditto, charging File:Balrog9decoder30p.png|30 Code Decoder and Code Box package File:Balrog9codeaset30p.png|30 Code A Decoder and Code Box package BALROG-IX 12.jpg|Gerrard with Balrog-IX 4620733667684122897.jpg|In-game screenshot 20121218ff_8.jpg|Ditto, the explosion 526006_432056303530777_1992640406_n.png|World model Untitledewq.png|Korea poster 20130320ff_4.jpg|China poster bl9twrsl2.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster balrog9_sea.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Balrog9_hud.png|HUD icon Drawing sound Slashing sound Wall impact sound Pre-charge sound Charge attack sound Have you bought this gauntlet? YEAH! AND I LIKE IT! Yes, but I am not used to use it yet. No... Trivia *This is the fourth dual-wielded melee. The first is Dragon Tail followed by Dual Nata Knives and Dual Wakizashi. *This is the first melee weapon that can perform an explosive attack. *When performing the secondary attack, the horn will fold in while claws will start to appear from the gauntlet. *When performing the secondary attack, the Balrog's eye on the gauntlets will glow red and the scale will steep. *On the zombie scenario "Contact" , if the user charges the Balrog-9 ,he/she wont be affected by the winds that blow you to float. *There is a bug on this weapon : #You can walk with normal speed when you walk on the swamp in Decoy by holding right click continuous. #Right click once and hold the left click, the Balrog Charging System will NOT Charge, if you still hold the left click and click again, Balrog-9 will "vibrate", indicates that is it "charging", and click right mouse one more time, Balrog Charging System will be activated. This bug is suitable for surprise attacks with a silent-but-powerful blow from the back/head. Without making your enemies to know your location. But remember, if it's not fully charged, the power is low, but still high enough to make a backstab or a headshot. Use it wisely. Category:Weapons Category:Balrog series Category:Melee Category:Close range weapons Category:Terror weapons Category:Events Category:Events exclusive Category:Light weapon Category:Event exclusive Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons